Kiss me
by itz-riley
Summary: What happens after the girls in Gryffindor tower play a game of truth or dare and dare Ginny to kiss Harry? Harry/Ginny. Hermione/Ron. Katie/George. Angelina/Fred (maybe more).
1. Walking to Gryffindor Tower

**Disclaimer:**

 **Ginny has straight, waist length red hair, freckles dotted on her cheeks and nose, royal blue eyes, perfect eyebrows, naturally long eyelashes, naturally light pink cheeks and nose, and naturally full lips.**

 **Harry is in sixth year and the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ginny is in fifth year and is co-captain. Harry is best friends with Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ginny are best friends to. Harry and Ginny are really good friends. They both like each other but are to scared to tell the other person. What happens when one game of truth or dare reveals it all.**

* * *

Harry and I walk out of the Gryffindor's quidditch locker room. We were both smiling because we had just won out game against Slytherin and we both love rubbing it in Malfoy's face. Dean ran over to us and started walking next to me.

I like Dean a bit but it's nothing compared to how I feel about Harry but I know that he doesn't like me back.

"Hey." I say with a flirtish grin. Dean smiles back.

"Hey." Dean says. Harry rolls his eyes.

"Should I leave?" He teases. I punch him in the arm and blush. "Ow." He laughs and smiles down at me. His green eyes are glistening with happiness that I haven't seen in awhile. Dean looks between us and looks around. He spots Seamus and waves at us then takes off. I watch him go and look back at Harry. He's stopped walking and I suddenly feel myself run into something.

"You need the password you silly little girl." The fat lady says. I look up and blush.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I say.

"Obviously. Password please." She says in a sing song voice smiling sweetly, down at me.

"Earwax." Harry says. The portrait swings open and we step through the door. We walk over to Ron and Hermione who are sitting in the chairs. Me and Harry walk over and sit on the couch next to each other.

"Hey." I smile. Hermione looks over at me and stands up.

"Great you're here." She says and pulls me off the couch and drags me upstairs into the girls dormitory. As Hermione pulls me in everyone jumps of their beds.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. The next few chapters should be longer. I'll update as soon as I can to this story. Please review.**


	2. The Dare

**Here's the second chapter. I was bored at home so I just typed it up and, well, here we are. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hey." I smile. Hermione looks over at me and stands up.

"Great you're here." She says and pulls me off the couch and drags me upstairs into the girls dormitory. As Hermione pulls me in everyone jumps of their beds.

"God that took awhile. What were you doing?" Lavender asks.

"Walking back with Harry." I say. Everyone in the room smiles and looks at each other. "I think I'm missing something here." I say.

"We want to play truth or dare." Angelina says.

"Okay sure." I say. We all sit in a circle in between all of our beds. "I'll go first. Angelina truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Fred?"

"Yes." She says. "Wait before we continue we always have to tell the truth and everything that's said in her stays in here." We all agree and continue. "Great Hermione" Angelina smiles evilly.

"Truth."

"Okay. Do you like Ron?" Hermione blushes and looks down.

"Yeah."

"Gross." I laugh.

"Why? Angelina likes Fred what's that difference?" Hermione raises her eyebrows.

"I don't know. It's Ron." I shrug. "You two are best friends."

"Well in my mind we're closer than Ron and I. Like you and Harry." I start to protest but she cuts me off. "You two are 'best friends' but Harry's closer to Ron."

"Fine whatever." I grumble.

"Great. Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare." Katie smiles.

"I dare you to go ask one of the twins how long his thing is." Hermione smirks.

"Okay." Katie jumps up and walks out the door. I leave the door open with my hand so we can watch. Katie walks over to the couch Fred and George are sitting on, while they're talking to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Katie." Fred smiles.

"Hi. I have a question for your brother." Katie looks at George.

"Sure. Shoot." George says. Katie blushes and looks down.

"Okay uh." She whispers something into his ear and he nods.

"Okay." George smile and rolls his eyes.

"How long is your penis?" Katie's face goes bright red and George starts laughing. Fred does to and we can see Ron and Harry laughing behind them. Katie dashes upstairs and into the room and I let the door swing closed.

"That was good." I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Katie laughs to. "Ginny truth or dare?"

"I don't know why I'm saying this after that but dare." Katie smiles and whispers something to Angelina. She shakes her head and whispers something else. Katie nods and looks back at me.

"I dare you to go make out with Harry for three minutes. And you have to straddle him." Katie smiles.

"WHAT." I scream. "I swear to god. Did you guys plan this?"

"Well duh." Lavender laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door and down the stairs. I walked over and stand in front of Harry.

"Yes Gin?" He asked seeming a little scared. I sighed in frustration and kiss him. His eyes went wide and then he closed them and I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me down onto his lap. I run my fingers through his already messy hair. Harry laughs quietly and I feel his tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly and let Harry slip his tongue into my mouth. I feel something stuck up in his jeans and I pulled away giggling.

"That's disgusting." I smiled.

"You're the one who just walked up and kissed me." He said and captured my lips again. Ron made a gagging noise and I saw Fred kick him making me giggle into Harry's mouth. I pull away and jump up.

"Right. Bye." I say and run back upstairs and into the dorm in a fit of giggles. Hermione looks at me and starts laughing.

"You should have seen his face when you left." Lavender giggles. "He looked crushed. He obviously liked it."

"But now everything is going to be really awkward between us." I say sitting back down in my spot in the circle.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Hermione says with a smile on her face. "One of you might finally get the courage to ask the other one out."

"Ha. As if." I scoff. Hermione looks at me and glares. "I'm just saying. I would never get up enough courage and Harry doesn't even like me."

"Then why did he kiss you back?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. But why, would he even like me? I mean I know Ron likes you and Fred likes Angelina and George likes Katie but I have no one who actually would know if Harry likes me." I say. Hermione stares at me.

"Ginny I'm one of his best friends." She says. "I know that he likes you." She's standing now and I jump up and cover her mouth.

"Think you can say that any louder. I don't think all of Gryffindor tower heard you." I hiss. Hermione gives me an apologetic look and I uncover her mouth.

"I'm going to go see if the guys want to play truth or dare with us."

"WHAT?" I shrike. Angelina, Katie, and Lavender agree and they walk out with Hermione. "Whatever." I grumble and walk out with them. Harry's cheeks were bright red and he was talking to Ron and the twins in a whisper. They all glanced over at us as we walked down the stairs.

Harry stood up and walked over to me. Everyone watched as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the portrait hole and out into the hallway. I looked up at him, blushing and started to say something but he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

 **I have one more chapter that I've already written so that should come out very, very, very (you get the idea) soon. I might update it today. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter. This chapter may seem like it's going to get intimate** **but I rated it correctly so nothing intimate will happen in the next chapters. If you want it to get intimate then review and tell me and I might think about it. I don't know.**

* * *

"WHAT?" I shrike. Angelina, Katie, and Lavender agree and they walk out with Hermione. "Whatever." I grumble and walk out with them. Harry's cheeks were bright red and he was talking to Ron and the twins in a whisper. They all glanced over at us as we walked down the stairs.

Harry stood up and walked over to me. Everyone watched as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the portrait hole and out into the hallway. I looked up at him, blushing and started to say something but he leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "What was that? I asked. Harry smiled down at me and leaned so close that our lips were only centimeters appart.

"I'm just returning the favor." He said and kissed me again. "By catching you off guard." He mumbled against my lips and started running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and snaked my arms around his waist. I felt him smile against my lips and tilt his head a little so he could get closer to my mouth.

"Harry?" I mumbled.

"Uh huh." He whispered. He pulled away making my whine in disapproval. "I'm not done Gin." He chuckled and started kissing my neck. I sighed and blushed.

"I'll ask later." I sigh. Someone comes out of the portrait hole and giggles. Harry pulls away and we turn to the person. Hermione's smirking and watching us with her arms crossed. I blush and look down.

"I was going to come out here and break up a fight but it seems that I don't have to." Hermione smirks. My head whips up to look at her and I glare at her.

"What do you want?" I ask crossing my arms too.

"Well we are still playing truth or dare. I mean unless you two want to do something," She looks between us again and smirks. "Else." I glance over at Harry who just rolls his eyes.

"Uh. It sounds like a lot of fun. I actually need to ask Harry something." I say and lace my fingers through Harry's and pull him down the hallway not waiting for Hermione's snide response.

I pulled Harry all the way to the seventh floor. "Gin. Where are we going?" He stopped walking and pulled his arm towards him and pulling me closer to him. "I assume we're together now." He wraps his arms around my waist and leans his head close enough so that our lips are only an inch apart.

I look up at him and grin "Of course we're together," I giggle "and as for where I'm taking you. Well. That's a surprise." Harry smiles and his eyes glisten. He leans down to kiss me but I pull away and continue pulling him down the hallway until we reach an all to familiar wall. I glance up at him and he has a huge smile on his face.

He looks down at me and smiles. "I absolutely love the way you think." He says. I smile back and rest my head on his shoulder. Suddenly a door appears. We walk towards it and Harry pulls open the door and we step inside. I close and lock the door behind us and we look around. All it has a queen size bed in the middle of the room. Harry chuckles. "Only the bed huh."

"Looks like it." I lean back against the closest wall. Harry turns around and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him while pressing us against the wall. He leans down and nibbles my ear lobe. I hear my breath catch in my throat as he pressed all the way against me.

"This is going to be fun." Harry mumbles. He picks me up and carries me to the bed and lays me down and then climbs on top of me, supporting himself by his arms so he won't crush me.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed - again - review if you want me to make it more intimate and I might consider it, but I might keep it the same so that mostly everyone can read it. I really enjoy your feedback.**

 **\- Kat**


	4. The Secret Club

**Here is the next chapter. It has been a long time but saw this story again and thought that I should write more for it. This is a very** **interesting** **chapter and lets just say that when I was writing it I was not expecting it to go this way but here we are and I'm happy with how it turned out. See you later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Surprised? I think not.**

* * *

Harry and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. We walk in and see Hermione throw a book at George and then scream at him. "I'll see you in the morning." Harry says. He kisses me one last time and then heads up to the boys dormitory. I walk over to Hermione and grab her arm before she throws another book.

"Okay Hermione we're going to go to bed." I start to pull her up the stairs to our dorm room. "Night George."

"Night." George responds collapsing on the couch. We disappear through the door and I gently push her down on her bed.

"What happened while Harry and I were gone?" I ask.

"You're brother started teasing me and Ron and I told him to stop and of course he didn't so I punched him. He didn't stop, I guess Ron went up to bed and I threw a book at him which I'm guessing you saw." Hermione looks at me and then starts laughing. "That sounds so dumb."

I start laughing to. "Yeah it kind of is but to be fair, George is an asshole and deserves to have a few books thrown at him every once in while."

"I'm gonna go to bed Gin. Kind of tired after this night." I nod and walk over to my own bed. I quickly change into PJs and then crawl into my own bed.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"GINNY GET UP." I groan and sit up in bed, turning my head to the source of the voice. "Come on. I know that it's winter break and all but we still need to have breakfast." Hermione says. I feel her arms wrap around my waist and she starts pulling me out of bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." I say. "Hermione let me go." Hermione shrugs and starts to let me go onto the floor. "Wait, wait. Okay don't let me go." Hermione laughs and continues to drag me off and onto the floor.

"Get dressed and we'll head down to get breakfast." Hermione says. "Winter hasn't really kicked in yet sense it is the first day of break so it's a little sunny outside. Grab your sunglasses." We both get dressed in about ten minutes. Hermione has on a purple tee-shirt, acid blue skinny jeans and white and black adidas. She has her frizzy chest length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and black aviator sunglasses perched on top of her head, black mascara, light pink lipstick, and rose pink blush.

I have on a striped, long sleeved crop top jersey sweatshirt, washed out blue high waisted jeans and black and white converse. I leave my straight waist length red hair down over my shoulders and down my back and my pastel pink aviator sunglasses perched on top of my head, black mascara, maroon red lipstick, and light pink blush.

"Let's go." Hermione says. I open the door and we head down the stairs together. "Looks like the boys left without us. Or they're too lazy to get up in the morning." Hermione nudges me.

"Probably too lazy to get up." I say. We step out of the portrait hole and walk around the school until we reach the great hall. We walk in and only see Dean, Lavender, and Cho. We walk over to them and sit down with them.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked sitting down in between Dean and Lavender while I sat down on the other side of the table next to Cho.

"It's a holiday Hermione. No one else gets up this early." Dean points out. I look over at Hermione with a smirk plastered across my face.

"Then why are _you_ up?" Hermione asks.

"We all hang out every now and then. We assumed that sense it was the first day of winter break no one else would get up this early and no one really knows about our friendship." Cho says. "Please don't tell anyone. We have reasons." Hermione snorts and then covered her mouth. "Not those reasons." Cho says smirking at Hermione.

"What reasons then?" I ask also becoming a little curious.

"We talk about stuff. Drama type stuff. We're all best friend and we tell each other almost everything." Dean answers.

"Sounds fun. Can we join?" Hermione asks. Dean, Lavender, and Cho glance at each other quickly.

"Sure." Lavender says. "You just can't tell anyone about it." Hermione and I agree and we grab food some food.

* * *

"So." Hermione says putting down her plate of food and sitting back down. "What were you all talking about before we interrupted."

"We were talking about you actually." Cho says. Hermione raises her eyebrows. "Well not you exactly. We were more talking about Ginny and now that you've joined us you can answer some of our burning question."

"Sure." I shrug and take a bite of food. "What are your burning questions?"

"So you and Harry are official?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I ask.

"Well I did see you two make out so you know. My alibi helps a bit." Lavender teases. I smile at her and take a bite of food again. "Did you know that Cho and Harry used to secretly date?" I look up and over to Cho.

"Don't worry there's _nothing_ between us anymore." Cho says pointedly glaring at Lavender. "I'm kind of gay. I just didn't know at the time"

"I'm gay to." Dean says.

"And I'm bisexual so….now you really know why we came up with this little club." Lavender says. "I'm guessing you don't want to join anymore." I look over at Hermione who lets out a sigh. Lavender looks between us. "What?"

"I'm bisexual to." Hermione says. "And Ginny's pansexual. We didn't think that there was anyone else in the school. I mean we figured we just didn't know who. This is great." Lavender glances at me and I nod.

"So who likes who then?" I ask.

"We don't usually talk about ourselves but okay. I'll start." Dean says. "I like Seamus." Dean blushes.

"Still." Cho cries. "It's been like, six months. You just don't give up." Cho looks at me. "I like Lavender." I glance over at Lavender whose cheeks are a bright pink.

"And I like Cho." Lavender says. "We're secretly together if you're wondering." Cho starts to blush to.

"So when do you all meet?" Hermione asks. "Just so we know."

"Dean is in charge of that, so he'll tell you when and where." Cho says.

"Then how do you find out? You aren't in Gryffindor." I say.

"Lavender and I have a class together. It's how we met actually. We're partners because the teacher thinks that we hate each other. She tells me then" I nod and take one last bite of chicken.

"Hey. What are you all doing up so early?" We all turn our heads to see Harry, Ron, and Seamus walk through the door.

"We got up and couldn't get back to bed. Besides it nine thirty seven. You guys slept for a long time." Dean says. He turns back. "Meeting over. I'll update you." We all nod. Harry slides in next to me while Ron sits down next to Hermione and Seamus sits down next to Dean. Cho, Lavender, Hermione, and I all smirk at him and he just rolls his eyes but his cheeks flush a slight pink.

"Morning." Harry says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He pecks me on the lips and I see Ron do the same to Hermione.

"I'm gonna take my plate." I say as I start to get up.

"No. I'll do it. We have to get food anyways." Harry says. He, Ron, and Seamus all get up. Ron takes Hermione's plate while Seamus takes Dean's. Seamus sends Dean a sweet smile and lightly brushes his hand across his cheek making them both blush a soft pink. They all walk down to get food from the kitchen elfs. Dean turns back to us and we all have knowing looks.

"So." I say leaning forward and rest my head on my hand. "Hermione and mine's first day and you lie to us. To all of us." I gester to everyone around us and then lean back a bit and cross my arms over my chest. "When did you get together with Seamus?"

"Two days ago. We were alone in the common room for once and we were talking. One thing lead to another and we ended up kissing and then _he_ asked _me_ out." Dean says.

"So is he gay or bisexual? What?" Lavender asks.

"He's gay." Dean says.

"So why haven't you invited him?" Cho asks. "This is the LGBTQ+ club. He should be here. Invite him next time you two are on a secret date." Cho says sounding more demanding than asking. "And if he _isn't_ at the next meeting _I'll_ ask him."

"Okay. I just didn't have a chance. Fred and George walked in. They didn't notice anything but after that we haven't really had a chance for me to ask him. Give me a break." We hear a door open and see Harry, Seamus and Ron walk back in. Lavender jumps over to table and sits down next to Cho. We just roll our eyes as the boys sit down.

* * *

 **Hey there. It's good to see that you didn't hate it or that you suffered through that whole chapter. Please review, tell me what you think. Should...**

 **A) Ginny come out to Harry and/or Ron.**

 **B) Dean and Seamus get caught together and/or outed while on a date.**

 **C) Cho cheats on Lavender with a girl in Ravenclaw house.**

 **D) A combination of two of them.**

 **E) All of the above (that would be a very productive chapter).**

 **Or**

 **F) None of the above and have to come up with it on my own.**


End file.
